Fire Princess
by redgrrl
Summary: Sakura plays the piano at midnight, and though Syaoran does not know who the girl is, he is falling in love. In reality, Syaoran and Sakura go through war, peace, social injustice, reunions...and fall in love. S&S E
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Doh! (Hits head) Clamp does!

This is my first CCS fic. I've spent a lot of time thinking about the plot. So like, please be nice in your reviews. I bet this story is bad, right? I'm sorry if this story has been done before…because there are just TOO many stories out there…don't know them all…sorry.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Dreams**

(My own little interruptions)

**Fire Princess**

**Chapter One**

------------------------

Sakura Kinomoto was not a spoilt girl, but nor was she harsh treated. She was a nice, kind girl, desired by many.

Her father, the richest of the Kinomoto was powerful, and respected…but this time came to an end.

------------------------

"Father! What is happening?" Sakura asked.

(She's only five).

The rich father looked back, and sighed, "Sakura, hide, there!"

Sakura stared at her father, "Nani?"

"Go!" and her father pushed her back into a bush, with Sakura crying a desperate plea.

"Father…"

-----------------------

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I am broke. When I have paid off my debt and regained my wealth, I shall look for you." Sakura's father cried into the endless night.

-----------------------

"Hey, Mistress! Look at this! A girl! Just fit for a slave as well."

A soldier pointed to a bush. Yelan, the lady in white, walked over to the bush, and stared at the unconscious heap on the ground.

"She's pretty, and healthy. She can't just be a peasant." Yelan wondered aloud.

"Well she's dressed like one!" the solider, Aki, laughed.

Yelan scolded, "Aki, if she is of royalty, then your head is it!"

Aki's face turned pale, "Oh…you don't think she is of royalty, right?"

"No, not of royalty, but perhaps of a rich clan. We have to take her to the castle, and YES Aki, we WILL make her a servant. But treat her nicely. I like this girl. Make her my personal servant."

"Yes Mistress." Aki sighed.

----------------------

Yelan looked at the young girl, "Well, what is your name?"

Sakura stared at Yelan, and she murmured, "More like what's YOUR name."

Yelan laughed, "Are you different to all my other peasants. They all cower under me, in fear."

"I am not unlike a peasant. I am just bolder.' Sakura hissed, 'My name is Sakura."

Yelan raised her eyebrows, "Yes. You definitely aren't merely a peasant."

Sakura protested, "I am not to be your slave! I am no idiot!"

"Yes, you are not an idiot, so therefore you are to be my personal assistant."

Sakura frowned. Was this woman joking? Even at the age of five, Sakura wasn't that wise by appearance (in fact, quite dense) but was actually a bit wise…

"Yes, Mistress." Sakura replied. Then, she looked out into the sky. It was only a matter of time before she would escape.

------------------------------

The soldier Aki turned around to find amber eyes staring into his.

"Hello Prince Syaoran…what do you wish for?" Aki said, bowing.

---------------------------------

**Ten Years Later…**

Sakura was proven wrong to herself. In the end she did not escape, due to her new-found friend that she met, Tomoyo.

Sakura, who was a rank higher than most peasants, as she was "personal assistant" to Yelan, was walking along the hallway, when she heard a soft music coming from the small room to her left.

Sakura clasped her hand to her mouth, unable to speak. She slowly walked towards the sound, to find the brave knight, Eriol, playing the piano.

She slowly opened the door, and Enrol, surprised that he was disturbed, looked at Sakura.

"Kinomoto? What are you doing here?"

Sakura, afraid of being punished, immediately fell to her knees, "Sire, I was just walking by. Forgive me for disturbing you…" but then she heard the sound of the piano, and a smile was brought to her lips once more.

Eriol laughed, "You like the sound, not?"

"I do, sire."

Eriol nodded, "Then I shall teach you."

Sakura frowned, "But Sire, it is strictly forbidden for any royalty to teach a mere peasant such knowledge!"

Eriol laughed, "I am just Prince Syaoran's cousin. Not REALLY royalty."

"But…"

"Midnight, tonight. Do not forget."

As Eriol stood up, and was about to leave, Sakura burst out, "You like Tomoyo-chan, do you not?"

Eriol blushed bright red on his cheeks, and he whispered to Sakura, "I DON'T!!!"

Sakura laughed happily, "Don't worry, Sire! I won't tell! Good-bye!"

--------------------------------------

**One Month Later…**

Syaoran walked along the hallway. He frowned. Today was even more of a bore than usual. All that talk and lecture about marriages, children and royalty…blah! He would prefer to NOT be a royal. He sighed. He would give anything to roam around the countryside and the forests, and mountains…just like Eriol could. Just because Eriol isn't direct royalty!

Suddenly, he heard a soft sound coming from the room which held the grand piano. He slowly crept towards it.

It was a girl that had a black cloak over her, covering her face. Syaoran approached her, and suddenly, the figure in the cloak gasped, and jumped away from the piano.

"Prince Syaoran! I am very, very sorry. I shall leave now."

Syaoran looked deepening into the girl's eyes which were emerald. The cloak only covered the bottom half of the girl's face.

"Who are you?"

The girl stared back at Syaoran, "That I can not tell. Forgive me, your highness."

"Wait!" Syaoran called, but the mysterious girl had already ran off, into the darkness.

"Who is she?" he whispered.

-----------------------------

Okay, the title of this story has a reason. But it would only be revealed in the last chapter.

As I always say, reviews equal inspiration and inspiration equals more chapters!

please review!

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS! But the story is MINE!

Um. I seem to have created a mystery for my reviewers…what does the title mean?

Well when the last chapter arrives, you'll all find out.

Happy new year everyone!

**Review Corner: **

**mangaluvajk-** did you say this is your fav story? Or is it my imagination?

**Sirenic Griffin- **It did? Well now I've changed the little thingy on the category page. Hope it sounds more convincing now! Thanks! Sorry about the whole last chapter thing, but you'll have to wait! Sorry! And your note was Inspirational! Truly!

**Nightfall2525**- Are you a CCS fan? I am! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**hikari**- thanks! Well, I guess I'm updating now…

**Karai Kodomo**- well, you are close, very, very close. But, the meaning of the title is something you'll never guess. And to your suspicion, Sakura may BE a princess…and she may NOT be!!! Happy holidays to you as well!

**Pinaygrrl**- well, I am sticking to this story forever!

----------------------

**Fire Princess**

**Chapter Two **

-------------------------

Tomoyo patted Sakura's back, "So was your trip to the piano successful? Are did you bump into…"

"HOE!!! I'm late to get to Mistress Yelan's room! I'll talk to you later, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, tripping over.

Tomoyo shook her head as she laughed loudly.

--------------------------

Eriol was writing in his little notebook (I wonder what he's writing…) when suddenly, an amber eyed teen walked in, not bothering to knock.

Eriol looked up, and he smiled, "Hey, Syaoran. What's wrong today?"

He noticed Syaoran's grim expression.

'Do you know any girl in the palace that knows how to play the piano?" Syaoran asked softly.

Eriol raised his eyebrows. Does he know about…Eriol thought? Then, Eriol answered, "Apart from Meiling, your cousin who is in the Kinomoto Kingdom, on a holiday, I do not know anyone else."

Syaoran sighed, "I feared you'll say that."

Eriol patted Syaoran's back, "What? Has our noble prince from the Li kingdom fallen for a mere servant in our dear palace?"

Eriol burst out laughing as Syaoran glared at him, "She may not be a servant."

"How do you know it's even a 'she'?" Eriol argued.

Syaoran laughed, and he said, "By her voice."

--------------------------

Yelan walked around Sakura, "You know what you need to do."

Sakura nodded as she got out a dress for Yelan, "Mistress, do you prefer light pink or blue today?"

Yelan waved her hand, and murmured, "Blue."

Sakura smiled nervously, and she got out the blue dress as Yelan continued, "Sakura, do you know that there is a royal ball coming up in the next week?"

Sakura frowned, startled that she would be asked such a question, "No, mistress. Why?"

Yelan smiled, and she said, "It's a masked ball. Everyone has a mask on, and they aren't allowed to take it off."

Sakura grinned, and she said, "Sound's fun. Mistress, do you wish Tomoyo-chan to make a dress for you?"

Yelan laughed, "Yes, that I would also like, but what I really want is for you to go."

Sakura gasped, and took a step back, "M-me? I'm just a servant!"

Yelan protested, "Not 'just' a servant. I favour you in particular, Sakura. You are bolder than the rest and you are good company."

Sakura blushed, and she said, "Oh."

Yelan laughed, "Shocked? Well, you may bring a friend to accompany you. It does not have to be a boy."

Sakura blushed more as Yelan waved her hand, "You are dismissed. The ball is next Tuesday."

"Yes, Mistress."

-----------------------------

Tomoyo gasped, "Are you serious?"

Sakura laughed, and said, "Yes! Tomoyo! And the friend I am bringing is you!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she got out her sewing basket, "I better make some Kawaii outfits for you and me then!"

Sakura grinned.

------------------------------

Eriol walked around the hallway to find what two girls laughing and giggling seemed.

He walked towards the sound to find Sakura Kinomoto whispering, "And for the ball, did you know only royalty are supposed to go?"

Eriol raised his eyebrows, and then he knocked on the door.

Sakura gasped, and she opened the door, "Hey Eriol-san! How are you?"

Eriol looked at Sakura, and he whispered, "I heard it all."

Sakura opened her mouth, but did not speak.

Eriol then whispered to Sakura, "I am supposed to look for a talented musician to play at the ball, apart from myself. I guess I've found her."

Sakura gasped, yet again, "Not I, surely, sire. I am all but just a slave."

"Yet a talented slave."

"Hai Sire. I will perform."

----------------------------------

**Next week…**

"And now, the queen of the Li Kingdom enters!"

Yelan waved to her relatives, and she sat down, while whispering to Sakura, "Sit next to me."

"H – Hai!"

Sakura sat down, only to find a pair of amber eyes staring down into her own pair of emerald eyes. The pair of eyes was questioning and full of curiosity.

Yelan sighed, "Syaoran, remember your manners."

The amber eyed boy snapped out of his daydream, and he said coldly to his mother, "Hai, mom."

Sakura jumped. She was sitting next to the prince of the Li kingdom. And he was also the man who had listened to her playing the piano. 'Great. Just great!' Sakura thought sarcastically. She did not know as Syaoran was wearing a mask.

Yelan laughed to herself and thought – they do not know who they are – to eachother!

"And now, the dancers of the LI Kingdom will perform!" the general shouted.

Sakura jumped again. She's supposed to play the piano!

"Please excuse me, mistress." Sakura said, standing up, and then she readjusted her mask, and she walked into the crowds of people.

Syaoran stared at her, as Sakura walked into the crowds of people. He turned back around.

Sakura walked towards the grand piano, and she sat down. Eriol, who was behind the whole time, patted her on the shoulder, "Have faith in yourself, Kinomoto-san."

"Yes, sire."

----------------------------

The dancers waited patiently for the music of the piano to arrive. Then. The soft sounds of a melodious piano arrived.

Syaoran turned around to find the crowds had all made way for the piano to be in sight. Syaoran frowned as he saw the girl who he was sitting next to play the piano. The sounds…they were just like the sounds he had heard that night…

Who is she?

-------------------------------

Sakura laid her hand down onto the piano. Ah. This is a paradise. She loved to paly the piano. Suddenly, she heard a whisper from Eriol, "I think you've enchanted the prince, Sakura."

Then, Sakura murmured out from the corner of her mouth, "Tell him that it's me playing, and I shall kill you."

Enrol laughed slightly, "Nice of you."

"I don't like him one bit."

-------------------------------

Yelan noticed the expression on her son's face. IT was something that she had not seen for a while. It was an emotion of care and love.

Yelan sighed. Maybe Sakura is the girl for him!

Suddenly, when the music stoped, Syaoran's face once appeared to be emotionless again.

How Yelan noticed when he had a mask on? Well, he is Yelan's son! Yelan knew him the best, you see.

-------------------------------

As Sakura played at the piano for all the dances, such as the waltz, Syaoran only paid attention to her.

Meiling, who had came home from the holiday, pushed Syaoran away, and cried, "You are dancing with me! Can you stop paying attention to that piano girl?"

Yelan, who was just passing by, said, "Meiling! Manners!"

Meiling sighed, "Yes, Auntie." but then, she shot Syaoran a glare, and walked away.

Syaoran laughed, "How nice of her."

Suddenly, the sounds of the piano stopped. Eriol was taking over the piano job so that Sakura could dance with someone as well.

Eriol grinned slyly, and he murmured to Sakura, "Look, the prince is walking over here."

"And SO?"

"He wants to dance with you."

"No thanks."

"Well, he is a prince,"

Suddenly, Syaoran walked over, and arrived in front of Sakura.

"Miss? Will you dance with me?"

Sakura blushed bright red. But she couldn't refuse; of else Syaoran would have her head taken off!

"Um…okay."

So Syaoran took Sakura onto the dance floor, and Tomoyo, who loved playing matchmakers, moved the crowds off the dancing stage and made them stop dancing.

Syaoran, who was dancing a waltz with Sakura, whispered to Sakura, "Who are you?"

Sakura smiled, and she said, "Like last time, you can ask me anything else, but just not that."

"You have the same emerald eyes as the piano player does…you are the one I saw playing the piano."

"You are right. But I am not going to reveal my name to you."

Suddenly, the dance stopped, and Sakura stepped back, and smiled, "It has been an honour to dance with you, Prince Li. But now, I must go Sayonara."

And then Sakura fled from the ball. Gosh that was close from revealing who she was.

"If he ever finds out I'm Sakura, well, I'm dead."

--------------------------------

**End of Chapter Two**

--------------------------------

Okay, I every review I received for last chapter was VERY inspirational. I hope the reviews for this chapter are just like that! Man, I'll continue writing this forever! Until it finishes, I mean.

Okay, please review!

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: No! Do not ask me again! CCS belongs to CLAMP!

You know, I didn't really expect that many reviews in just two chapters. I guess I'm getting luckier in the reviews part. Hehe.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You're reply is under here!

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

V

**Review Corner**

Kriz – okay. Thanks. Well, here's your update!

Sugacoated-Cherries – everyone asks for updates. Well, you get them! And I do play the piano. Nice, isn't it. I'm seventh grade. I got my idea form Cinderella. Now talk about copyrights…

Anonymous – gee, I hope you recognize this as yourself, coz you did an anonymous review, but anyway, heres the next chapter. Peace to you as well.

AnimeluvaJK – your last review was the same as the newest one. No offence. Just like to point that out. Anyway, thanks!

Sirenic Griffin – Cinderella, well, that's where I got the idea from. You don't always have to write inspirationally. But, hey, inspiration stuff just makes you wanna write more!

Rinoa Leonheartilly – Udpates…here we go again. Well, updating!

Rave- Updating. Everyone asks for more and more updates…

Hikari – Ho hum. Again about Cinderella. Yep. Got my idea from Cinderella. A classic fairytale…ah…anway, hope you like this chapter!

Pinagrrl – wuv? No offence, do you mean luv? Anyway, hope you like this chappie as well!

Karai Kodomo – REALLY close. Okay. I'll let you on this fact : how rich can you get? Rich as a princess. That's how rich Sakura is/was…got the hint? Oh, and you'll know more bout Meiling in this chappie.

**Chapter Three**

Syaoran frowned in concentration. He was eliminating all the servants, ladies and slaves in the castle, to see which girl would fit into the description of the mysterious piano playing girl. He sighed as he murmured, "Not Rika. She has blue eyes…" and then he crossed off Rika's name. He turned to the next name, "Chihiru. No. Mother told me she doesn't know any instruments." and then he crossed her name off. The next name was Tomoyo, "Not Tomoyo. She as grayish eyes…"

And then he looked at the next name.

**Sakura Kinomoto. **

Syaoran frowned in concentration again. Now this girl was different from the rest. She had emerald eyes that shone as brightly as the piano playing girl, and besides, she was as polite and well educated as well. Sometimes, Syaoran secretly wondered what the girl was before she became a servant at the Li Kingdom. Now back to Sakura…Syaoran suddenly remembered something his mother had told him…

"_Sakura Kinomoto is an extremely talented girl! Why, she is well educated, and also, she knows how to play many different instruments. I do wonder how she was educated so well…" _

"Many different instruments?" Syaoran murmured. Suddenly, Rika, one of the servants, knocked on the door, "Prince Syaoran? Mistress requests to see you."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Hai. Tell her I'll be there soon. You can go."

He heard Rika's clumsy feet scramble away quickly, as if she was afraid of Syaoran. Syaoran half grinned, "I'm not that frightening, am I?"

----------------------------

Yelan sighed as she looked at the clock, "Syaoran is late…as always."

Suddenly, the door burst open, "Sorry mother, difficulties…servants were late liked usual…" Syaoran explained, lying through his own teeth.

Yelan raised her eyebrows, "That lie…I will account for later. However, now, I have something of greater importance to tell you."

Syaoran frowned, "For once in your lifetime, something is more important than punishing me? Now, mother, that is one miracle. Tell me know mother, what this 'important' subject is, as it is so important you have to ditch your famous punishments, and spare me from the…"

"Silence! I will not appreciate such behavior! And '_ditch_' is not an appropriate word! '_Ditch_' can most commonly be known as _leaving behind_…" Yelan scolded.

Syaoran replied, "I'm not disabled. I know that."

Yelan smiled, "I know that all too well. Care to sit down, Syaoran?"

Syaoran frowned. Now this was going all too well. There must be something behind all this…

Yelan laughed nervously, and she hissed, "You know this well, Syaoran. You are reaching the age of sixteen. Time for a young prince to take the throne…" Yelan smiled as Syaoran coughed hard, "But you know the laws…no prince can gain the throne without a queen."

Syaoran spat out the tea he was drinking, "WHAT!"

Yelan knew this reaction would come from Syaoran, "Sorry Syaoran. But laws can not be changed. I'll give you half a year to find a wife. But she has to be well educated, and suitable to be queen."

"But…!"

Yelan stood up, ready to leave, "Your father is getting more ill by the minute Syaoran. It is in his will that you should find a wife and take the throne." She turned around to look at an astonished Syaoran, "I'm sorry, dear." and she left.

---------------------------------

Sakura grabbed Aki's sleeve, "Aki! You stole…!"

Aki hissed, "Shut up, Sakura! I'm stealing this medicine for my mother! She's really sick."

Sakura went silent. Her mind spilt into two different realms. Should she let Aki get away with it?

Suddenly, a deep voice entered Sakura's thoughts.

"Kinomoto. What are you staring at?"

It was Prince Syaoran.

Syaoran stared coldly into the emerald eyes of Sakura…wait. They were scared looking. Syaoran started to soften considerably, "What's wrong…Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned her head around so she faced Aki. She frowned, and she mouthed, 'Go! I will stall the Prince for now…'

But as she finished, Syaoran seemed to scan her mind, for he immediately yelled, "Aki! Stay! What are you holding behind your back?"

Aki's face darkened. He looked at Sakura, who shook her head. Suddenly, Sakura kneeled in front of Syaoran.

"Please, Prince Li. He was merely trying to propose to me. He is holding a ring and a rose behind his back. But, I already know of his mere act of 'proposal'. I have told him repetitively that I will not accept his 'offer'. I do not feel anything for him, yet, he swarms around me like a fly!" Sakura complained.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. He looked deeply into Sakura's eyes, and all he could see was guilt and lies. He opened his mouth to get Aki to hold out whatever he was holding behind his back, but suddenly, his heart got in the way.

"You are to leave, Aki. I will appoint you back when I feel that you have served enough punishment for disturbing a fine, young lady."

Aki raised his eyebrows, and then, he suddenly gasped, "Thank you, Prince Li! It is more than I deserve!"

And then, Aki ran out of the room. Before he fled, he murmured to Sakura, "Thank you."

-------------------------------

Syaoran had his hands behind his back. He turned around, and he demanded, "Why did you lie?"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but it was then that she knew that Prince could see through her lies. She looked at the ground, and she laughed, "Your highness, I do not know what you mean? When did I lie? What lies?"

Maybe denying it all would work?

Syaoran frowned, and looked at Sakura with what Sakura thought was fake pity, "Kinomoto, you should know I can see through lies…"

Sakura stared at him as Syaoran whispered, "Considering that all my family…and my old friends lied to me…"

Sakura softened, and relaxed, and she murmured, "Your highness? Are you alright?"

Syaoran looked up again, and he said in a definite tone, "I'll let you off this time, servant. But next time, do not even think about lying to me."

And then he strode off. Unknown to Sakura, his eyes were full of stained tears, "My life is made up of lies, Kinomoto. How would you ever understand?"

----------------------------------

**End of Third Chapter **

Stay in tune till the next chapter, which is named – Chapter Four - Nocturne

Yep, Chapter Four. It's got a different name. Because it's special. CLUE! – if you play the piano, you'd know what it means. Yes, I do play the piano. It's a nice instrument.

**IMPORTANT!!! **

Hmm…no one is even getting close (other than one reviewer) to the meaning of the title. (Laughs). Okay. I'll give you all a clue **– are you superstitious?**

And that's its, folks.

Aha, and whoever guesses about the title of this story is named… in the last chapter…

Like in Deltora Quest if you ever read it…

**Master/Mistress Title Cracker! **

Disclaimer: No, don't own Deltora Quest either. 

Please review!

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


	4. Chap Four

Disclaimer: Pfft. Go away!

Okay people.

**Nocturne **means **evening music**.

And I'm still sticking to my clue: **are you superstitious? **

**Chapter Four: Nocturne**

Due to the ministers of the country's pleas, the grand piano was now under heavy inspection. No one could easily approach it without guards finding out.

-

Sakura walked around her room. Her fingers were aching to touch the strong keys of the piano.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Sakura? I just checked the hall. No one is there."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo, "Thank you."

Tomoyo smiled, "You have to go now."

Sakura laughed, "If anyone catches me, deny even knowing me, okay? I don't want you to get into trouble as well."

"Sakura…"

But Sakura had already put her black cloth over her head, and she smiled at Tomoyo, "But I won't get caught."

Tomoyo saw Sakura putting some baby rabbits into her pocket, "what are those for?"

"You'll see later."

-

Sakura slowly slide out of her room, and ran quietly towards her goal. She froze as the clock strike midnight. Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead, and sighed, "If I don't make it tonight, I'm dead."

She saw some guards around the corner. Sakura smiled, and see got out the rabbits. She let one rabbit run off, but before, she gave it a bit slap on the bottom. The guards heard, and ran to see what was happening.

Sakura hid in a closet until she heard some footsteps.

One guard whispered, "I think we heard a thief."

"Yes… why don't we split up?"

"Okay."

And then they ran off. Sakura giggled a little, and she climbed out of the closet.

Sakura slowly walked towards the grand piano. She smiled, while thinking of which song she could play.

She ran her hand against the top of the piano. Suddenly, she found some words carved into it…

_A wedding gift for the Engagement of Prince Syaoran and Princess K…_

But the surname of the princess was blurred, and Sakura could not see it. She smiled, "So the prince is engaged. To which rich princess?"

Suddenly, a deep voice said in a grim tone, "To the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom."

Sakura turned around to find Prince Li, who was smiling.

"How…"

"I knew you would come back, once you knew the piano had moved."

Sakura then knew that Syaoran had planned this all along, "You…did all this!"

"Yes I did."

"And did you say the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom? Well, my surname…but it isn't surprising. Kinomoto is a very common name."

"And so is Li." Syaoran sighed, "The Kinomoto girl disappeared at the age of five. I was engaged to her at the age of three. However, the Kinomoto kingdom insisted I shall be engaged to her. If she is not found before I turn twenty, the engagement is off."

"Oh. So were you friends with her?"

"No. My parents used me as a tool to get the Kinomoto kingdom to become allies."

"So you hate her?"

"I guess you could put it that way." suddenly, Syaoran laughed, "You are asking so much about me. How about you?"

"M…me?"

"Yes. About you?"

"I…I can't tell you! My identity is a secret."

"Fine. We'll leave this matter till after you play your song."

Sakura shook from the tension, "Okay…your highness."

Sakura slowly sat onto the piano, and laid her fingers onto the piano. She thought over which song she should play…

_Dreaming…_

Sakura smiled. Yes, she would play the romance song, Dreaming. IT was a nocturne song, or otherwise known as, an Evening song.

She set her hand on the piano, and begun to play…

-

After half an hour, Sakura got up again, and she smiled at the Prince, "Good night, Prince Li."

"Please…call me…Syaoran."

Sakura turned back to look at Syaoran, who was staring into Sakura's emerald eyes.

Syaoran murmured, "Please, just tell me your name…"

"My name…my surname's third letter is N."

"But…"

"Bye…Syaoran."

-


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: look backwards!

_After half an hour, Sakura got up again, and she smiled at the Prince, "Good night, Prince Li." _

"_Please…call me…Syaoran." _

_Sakura turned back to look at Syaoran, who was staring into Sakura's emerald eyes. _

_Syaoran murmured, "Please, just tell me your name…" _

"_My name…my surname's third letter is N." _

"_But…" _

"_Bye…Syaoran." _

_--------------------------_

**Chapter Five**

Meiling entered the room to find Queen Yelan, who was looking as prim as ever, sitting at her table, looking depressed, but still queenly, "Yes, Auntie?"

Yelan looked over, and smiled tiredly at Meiling, "You've came, Meiling."

Meiling took a step back, "Yes I have, Auntie…"

Yelan took a deep breathe, and laid her head on the table. Meiling was shocked, so she took a couple of steps forward, and she peered onto her Auntie, and gasped, "Auntie! What's…"

Yelan closed her eyes, and she stuttered, "The king…my husband…is dead."

Meiling collapsed, and kneeled down, "It...can't be."

"He died last night, in his sleep. Oh Meiling, I don't know what I can possibly do."

Meiling stared, her ruby eyes deep with sympathy, "I'm sure that the king wouldn't like to see you in this way, Auntie,"

Yelan looked up, "The throne must be filled, or else the city will be in chaos. That would be my husband's last wish – to let the country be ruled wisely."

Meiling nodded, "Yes…but the law says that Syaoran can't rule until…until…"

"He finds a wife."

Meiling nodded, "And you called me in…because?"

Yelan looked at Meiling, "Do me a favor?"

"…"

"Can you be engaged to Syaoran?"

"WHAT?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meiling looked at Yelan, "You…you can't do that!"

Yelan sighed, "Look, Meiling, the country will be ruined if Syaoran can not ascend to the throne."

"He…he has love in his eyes…and the love isn't directed towards me! I refuse!"

"Meiling…I'm giving you a chance."

"Give me a chance? At what?"

"To make Syaoran love you, Don't deny it, Meiling, I can see love in your eyes."

Meiling stamped her foot, "If I am going to marry, I am going to marry someone who loves me fully with their heart. And Syaoran – does NOT love me with his heart. I will not marry him! And I doubt he wants to marry me!"

"Meiling! One chance that you need, and I'm giving it to you."

However, Meiling was already out of the room, screaming, "I don't need any one to help me. If Syaoran really does love me, he would have told me a long time ago!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura slowly wiped the floors. She sawed back at the puddle of water that was in front of her. Her own reflection…it was disgusting.

"I hate how I need to do every single thing I like secretly! It's driving me crazy!"

"And what is driving you crazy, Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura looked up to find Syaoran talking to her, "Good morning, your highness."

Syaoran's eyes softened, "What were you saying before I interrupted you?"

"I…I…!"

"Don't worry." Syaoran whispered, "I have to go. Good-bye."

"Good bye, your highness."

Syaoran turned back, "Call me Syaoran, will you? Your highness makes me sound old."

"…What?"

"Call…me…Syaoran." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura evenly and squarely into her eyes. Sakura blushed.

"Um…bye…Syaoran…"

Syaoran grinned, and he walked towards Yelan's study. Somehow, Yelan said she had something very important to discuss with him. In Syaoran's eyes, nothing was more important than finding out who that piano player was…and…thinking about Sakura.

"Baka! Sakura's a servant! You…are a prince!" Syaoran whispered to himself.

Syaoran slowly opened the door to Yelan's room. Syaoran peered slowly inside, and walked in, standing straight.

He could hear a fight had just ended. As Syaoran entered the room, he felt Meiling bash into his shoulder, screaming out in full rage, "I don't need any one to help me. If Syaoran really does love me, he would have told me a long time ago!"

Syaoran looked back towards her, "Meiling?"

Meiling turned around, her eyes filled with tears, "I know you only think of me like a sister. I've seen the way you look at that servant, Kinomoto. You can't lie, Syaoran."

Syaoran stared. _I can't lie, Meiling. I really can't. I'm sorry. _

**End of Chapter Five**

Sorry for not updating for so long… (Sweat drops) uh…almost two months, right?

Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Okay, for that little clue, I'll tell you now, and spoil it for you guys?

**Fire Princess is a Tarot Card – along with fire prince, fire king, and fire queen. **

Please do not take offence to those people who do not believe in tarot. I don't believe in tarot myself, but I thought it'll be interesting to bring in a mythical point of view in this story.

Okay, I know this is probably shorter than all the other chapters, and contains no sight of the piano and Sakura only gets a paragraph. Don't worry. Next time I update, Sakura will be the main character. This chapter is for all Meiling fans. Showing the better side of her.

Please review!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine.

_Syaoran slowly opened the door to Yelan's room. Syaoran peered slowly inside, and walked in, standing straight._

_He could hear a fight had just ended. As Syaoran entered the room, he felt Meiling bash into his shoulder, screaming out in full rage, "I don't need any one to help me. If Syaoran really does love me, he would have told me a long time ago!"_

_Syaoran looked back towards her, "Meiling?"_

_Meiling turned around, her eyes filled with tears, "I know you only think of me like a sister. I've seen the way you look at that servant, Kinomoto. You can't lie, Syaoran."_

_Syaoran stared. I can't lie, Meiling. I really can't. I'm sorry. _

**Chapter Six **

Syaoran was fuming with anger. He burst into Yelan's room, and with his heart pounding, he roared, "What are you doing?"

Yelan looked at Syaoran, "I asked her to marry you, but she refused. She said you liked someone else."

"You told me you'll give me time to find a suitable partner!"

"Not anymore…you father is dead, Syaoran. You need to ascend to the throne."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, and Yelan almost took a step back. She had seen her son so angry.

"I thought I had an engagement with the Princess of Kinomoto Lands?"

Yelan nodded, "Yes, but she has disappeared every since she were five. Me and Fujitaka agreed that if ten years later, she still hasn't appeared, you will be engaged to another."

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, when a knock on the door was heard. Syaoran turned around, and flung open the door, "What do you wan…"

Syaoran stopped midway through the sentence when he saw Sakura, with a frowned on her face, "I'm very sorry your highnesses, but I thought that maybe…maybe you would like to know that…Miss. Li is very upset. She's threatening to cut her hands with a knife if Mistress doesn't cancel her engagement with Syaoran immediately."

Syaoran shook Sakura by her shoulders, "You aren't joking with me, are you, Kinomoto?"

Sakura frowned even deeper as Sakura rose up onto her tiptoes, so she and Syaoran were level, "Do you think I'll joke about this matter, your highness? Do you think I'm that type of person?"

"I…I…!" Syaoran stammered, "It doesn't matter! I'm going to see Meiling!"

Syaoran then grabbed Sakura's arm in conflict and tension, "Take me to Meiling…NOW!"

Yelan watched from a distance before she ordered another guard to go and tell Meiling that the engagement was off…_what have I done? _

Yelan waited patiently on her chair while Sakura and Syaoran came back with a sobbing Meiling. Meiling knelt down, and she cried. Sakura watched, knowing she wasn't part of the Li family. She stepped backwards, and she smiled, "Mistress, I think I'll go now." she turned around. However, not quicker than Yelan was at speaking, "No Sakura. We owe this to you. You saved Meiling. You are a part of us, and we are a part of you."

Sakura opened her mouth to say, "But I'm a servant, mistress!" when Yelan clasped her hand over Sakura's mouth, "You are like family, Sakura. You saved Meiling."

:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "I really shouldn't go to the piano today, Tomoyo, I really shouldn't…"

Tomoyo sighed as she pointed at the direction of the piano, "Look? The piano is your life, as vice versa."

"I know, but with Meiling like this, and…"

Tomoyo sighed again, "It's nighttime, Sakura. Your own freedom of time, space and reality."

:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':

The girl in the black cloak slowly laid her hands on the piano. It was relaxation and leisure to place her hands on the piano once more. She relished the time she had. She knew that before long, the prince might come and ask for her name once more.

But the girl was extremely disappointed, because Syaoran didn't come.

The girl in the black then looked at her own hands, and wondered why on earth she cared so much of Syaoran's opinion.

Could it be…

Could this be what Tomoyo called…

Love?

:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':

Sakura slowly changed out of her cloak. She then shoved it inside a cupboard before she walked her way to Meiling's room. Somehow, she had to do her duty as a servant – help the mistresses and misses.

Sakura arrived in front of the door, and she looked at the doorknob. She hesitated. Should she barge in and help Meiling?

Sakura knocked on the door, only to hear slight shuffling, and she almost gasped out loud when Syaoran appeared at the door. His amber eyes stared mysteriously into Sakura's emerald eyes.

Syaoran frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura shuffled her feet, "I thought…I thought…can I help you in anyway?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, tiredness in his eyes, "Yes…a lot as well."

Sakura grinned happily, "I'll be glad to help!"

Syaoran just stared. And he thought servants were lazy.

Syaoran motioned Sakura to go inside, and he sat down. Sakura then awkwardly stood up, afraid to sit while the Prince was sitting. Syaoran noticed this, and he smiled a little, his lip twitching upwards, "Sit down. Pretend I'm not the prince anymore…just Meiling's cousin."

Sakura smiled brightly, "Okay!" and she slumped onto a comfortable chair. She looked over at Meiling, who was sleeping.

"Meiling's…alright?"

"For now…but she can't take baths…and I…um…I…can't…" Syaoran mumbled, blushing.

Sakura thought for a while before it hit her what Syaoran meant, "Oh!"

Syaoran blushed deeper, "That's the reason why you're here."

"… Okay."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Your highness? Do you need anything? Like a cup of water…or some food…or…"

Syaoran looked at Sakura wearily, "No thanks. I'm fine. Say, Kinomoto, can I ask you something?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Yes your highness."

Syaoran almost grinned, "When there's no one around, you can call me Syaoran, not your highness."

Sakura, who had listened to that very sentence before (thought Syaoran did not know) nodded slowly, "Okay…Syaoran."

"Have you seen any girl that can play the piano?"

Sakura almost gasped, "Um…no! Don't know anyone! Why? Is there a particular reason that you want to know?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Don't worry. You know about how mother wants me to marry Meiling?"

Sakura awkwardly grinned, "Miss. Li loves you very much, Syaoran."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, "That's the problem. Meiling won't admit. I don't love Meiling, and I'm being forced to marry her!"

Sakura nodded glumly. In these situations, the best way to act is to nod, and pretend you're listening. But of course, that was Tomoyo's tactic. Sakura honestly always listened when people talked to her.

"…and I just can't bring myself to love one that I do not love." Syaoran finished. Sakura was trying not to get teary in her eyes. His story was overwhelming.

"Kinomoto? Why don't you have any family visiting you?"

Sakura tried not to cry now, "I…I mean, Aki and other soldiers found me almost drowning, unconscious. I…I couldn't remember anything after I woke up. And anyway, it was so long ago…I don't think I have any chance of finding family."

Syaoran's eyes softened, "I'm sorry…um…Sakura was your name, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran's eyes widened. _Sakura Kinomoto. Why does that strike some nerve in my brain? Why have I heard it before? _

"How did you remember you name?"

Sakura smiled, "I didn't. I have a piece of paper on me that said, 'Sakura Kinomoto'."

Syaoran smiled, "Okay. May I call you Sakura? You are going to help me with Meiling after all…not that I'm going to help with that…but…"

Sakura laughed. Syaoran's face was like a tomato now.

:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':

After the whole ordeal, Syaoran started walking towards his room. On the way, he turned back, and he ran up to Sakura, "Hey Sakura?"

Sakura turned around, and smiled, "Yes, Syaoran?"

"Well, um, thanks."

"It's alright!"

Syaoran's eyes softened as he looked into Sakura's emerald ones, "I'm glad."

Sakura turned away quickly, before she blushed, "It's late…don't worry about Meiling. She's a lot better already."

"Night, Sakura."

"Night!"

And they walked their own ways back to their bedrooms.

:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':

Syaoran looked up to his ceiling in his room, "Sakura…"

_If it wasn't for you, Meiling, getting sick and all, I probably would have thought Sakura was like all the other servants…lazy, unwilling to help…_

_Sakura's just the opposite. _

:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':

**End of chapter six **

Ep! Updated!

So…I know I haven't updated for a while again. At least I DID update.

I really enjoyed this chapter, because even thought Meiling's sick and sleeping the whole time, she helped Syaoran and Sakura become friends! And later, she'll help them be even more!

Yeah…and thanks for all those reviews last chapter! I got seventeen! Thank you very much!

Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine.

Oh gosh. I'm really tired from camping for the whole weekend. I wasn't going to start typing this up until next week. When I went online, I saw that I already had seventeen reviews. Gee, that was so much inspiration; I opened Word to type the next chapter up.

Enjoy!

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

_Syaoran looked up to his ceiling in his room, "Sakura…" _

_If it wasn't for you, Meiling, getting sick and all, I probably would have thought Sakura was like all the other servants…lazy, unwilling to help…_

_Sakura's just the opposite. _

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

**Chapter Seven **

Sakura slowly and awkwardly patted Syaoran on the back, "Mistress wants you to ask Meiling…to…propose. You have to…"

Syaoran was almost to the stage of pleading Sakura to agree with him, "Sakura…mother wants me to keep the royal bloodline within the family, but…I just can't marry a girl who I treat like my own sister!"

Sakura nodded sympathetically, "I understand, but it's just that…the queen is my mistress, and I obey my mistress's rules."

Syaoran too understood that, but his feelings…

Syaoran messed up his hair with his hand. A nasty habit he shouldn't be into.

Sakura opened up a letter that Yelan had sent out to many other important people in the kingdom, "Syaoran? I think Mistress is hinting you on."

Syaoran grabbed the letter, and read it:

_To Whom It May Concern, _

_A ball is being held at the Li Kingdom Grand Hall. We (as in I, Queen Yelan and Prince Syaoran) would greatly appreciate it if you were to come. _

_Regards, _

_Queen Yelan _

Syaoran clicked his fingers, "She's hoping I would propose to Meiling at the ball."

Sakura silently hoped Syaoran wouldn't propose.

_I shouldn't be that selfish. Meiling loves Syaoran, but Syaoran…doesn't return her feelings. Queen Yelan's just hoping for the bloodline to be continued…so Syaoran should really respect that and propose. Yes. That's right. _

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, "You should really propose."

Sakura quickly turned away. She was lying. She didn't want Syaoran to propose. But why?

You may as well hear a pin drop at the moment. Syaoran's shoulders slumped straight away, "You think so?"

Sakura stammered, "Yes! Since Mistress is wanting to best for you. And her order is a law. Break it and you will die."

"I'm her son, Sakura."

Sakura sighed, "You'll get a family punishment?"

Syaoran thought about it, "Probably. So even you agree that I should obey mother?"

Sakura nodded.

"Alright. I'll propose to Meiling at the ball." Syaoran muttered unwillingly, "But only for my mother, and for you."

_Argh. Propose to my own cousin? Now that is strange. I've only thought of Meiling as a sister until now. Great. So if she accepts, I'll have to marry her. … Is that good or bad? _

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

Yelan looked at Sakura, "I suppose you should go to the ball, and bring along a friend of yours. I will order your dress to be made, and…"

Sakura broke in the middle of Yelan's speech, "Mistress, I am all but just a servant."

Yelan looked at Sakura straight in the eyes, "You may think so, but Syaoran thinks otherwise."

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

_At the ball _

Syaoran sighed as he saw Sakura, "Sakura?"

Sakura looked over, and smiled brightly, "Hello, Syaoran. Maybe I should call you Prince Syaoran in these occasions."

Syaoran smiled, "That's not needed. You look beautiful."

Sakura blushed prettily, "Of course I don't."

That was an outrageous lie. Sakura was wearing a pink dress that was so long that it dragged along the floor. However, that only made the dress more elegant and lovely. It wasn't puffy, but soft and silky and smooth.

Syaoran laughed, "Say whatever you want. You still look good."

Sakura grinned, "Oh yeah?"

Syaoran then looked around, and blushed like a tomato, "Say…may I have this dance?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran's hand, and she smiled happily, "I can't refuse, can I? You are the Prince."

And she put her hand on top of his, and Syaoran stirred her out onto the dance floor. Sakura kept looking at Syaoran and her hand, joined together. She blushed slightly. _Why am I getting this feeling? _

Syaoran smiled lightly, "Do you know how to dance?"

Sakura nodded slightly, "A bit. I am sure I will trip over you at some point."

Syaoran smiled mischievously, "And I shall do my best to catch you on your fall, no?"

Sakura looked at the ground, and blushed deeply.

Yelan frowned. She knew her son had fallen in love with the Kinomoto servant. Yelan buried her face with her hands. Why must fate play such a cruel act on others? Syaoran had to marry Meiling. It was by order of her father, the old king of the Li kingdom. He had demanded that Meiling must marry Syaoran, though Yelan protested that she would rather see her son marry one he loved.

"I'm sorry Xiao Lang, but this must be the way." Yelan murmured, and she looked at Sakura, "And she would have been a lovely daughter-in-law…not that Meiling wouldn't be…"

Syaoran stopped back, and he bowed deeply, "It has been a pleasure to dance with you, milady. I am sorry that I have an important task I must complete."

Sakura nodded, understandingly, "It's alright, Syaoran."

Syaoran grinned, "I'll see you round then."

Syaoran started losing his grin as soon as he left Sakura and the dance floor. Because he knew that may as well be the last time he was to dance with Sakura again.

Syaoran slowly walked up onto the grand stage, and he adjusted the microphone, "I have an announcement to make…"

That caught everyone's attention alright. Syaoran looked directly at Sakura, and pleased with all his might that she would understand and forgive him for doing so.

"Li Meiling and I are going to be married soon. As an invitation, Queen Yelan and I would like you all to come." Syaoran said, with each passing second getting softer and softer. He noticed Sakura's expression, so cheerful…and yet, he could sense an emotion of longing and sadness in her face.

Yelan looked over at Syaoran, and she drank her tea calmly. Why was her son always so obedient to the elders? Why couldn't he make his own decision?

Meiling, who was drinking a fruit juice, suddenly choked. What was Syaoran talking about? And Meiling thought Yelan had cancelled it off! Meiling knew that deep in Syaoran's heart (even though he tried not to show it), Syaoran liked Sakura Kinomoto. Meiling was glad she lost to such a kind girl. If it was any other person, Meiling wouldn't' give up so easily. Meiling knew that if they married, Sakura would be good to Syaoran.

But what was happening now? It was probably the elder's decision, and forced Syaoran into it.

Meiling turned away from the wandering eyes that looked at her. She wouldn't let Syaoran marry her. No. Not when Syaoran loved another. _I want the person I love to love me more than anyone else in the world. _Meiling smiled. Syaoran didn't love her. Meiling wasn't blind.

Meiling saw Sakura, standing in a dark corner of the room. She looked beautiful, with her emerald eyes dancing. But Meiling saw that the brightness in her eyes was fading, as with each word Syaoran said.

Sakura was leaning against a wall in a dark corner. She felt her happiness slipping away as she heard Syaoran announce his important task. Sakura sighed, and a tear slipped down her cheek. And she tilted her head back, and thought, _it seems that sometimes I can't help but cry…_

**End of Chapter Seven**

Argh. My internet's been down all week. In those ten minutes that the internet was up, I posted this chapter.

I'll try to post the next chapter whenever my internet's up.

Please review! It's really a great inspiration to read them.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: CCS ISN"T MINE!

You'll be fairly surprised in this chapter. Fire Princess isn't as peaceful as it seems to be.

I just wanted to clear up this fact: the piano will hardly make another appearance in this story again.

**Fire Princess**

**Chapter Eight**

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and to be loved in return. _

Syaoran frowned as he adjusted the bow on his tie, "I'm still not too sure about this, Sakura."

Sakura tried not to show her sadness that was growing by every second. Thus, she put on a big grin, and said warmly, "Well, Syaoran, Meiling won't be very happy about that!"

Syaoran shook his head, "Forget what I said Sakura…and don't tell Meiling."

Sakura nodded slowly, "All right."

Syaoran turned away. _How come I can't see what this feeling inside me is? How come I feel so bad about marrying Meiling? I had guessed this might have happened ever since the Kinomoto Princess got lost. I knew the elders would have gone to the second best thing: keeping the bloodline within the family. But I had stopped loving everyone…until Sakura came. When did she come anyway? It was round about when she was five…when I was five…that was the same time when the Princess got lost. I still remember me being so small. I remember crashing into her once when I was five. She had the vibrant emerald eyes. So that's why I was so…mentally attached to her! I knew her when I was five…but then the servants and prince got separated. Mother forbade me to do anything but practice…practice and practice. _

Sakura noticed the grim expression on Syaoran's face, "Syaoran? I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

Syaoran smiled a little, twitching the corner of his mouth up, "I guess so."

Sakura nodded, reassuring herself. She looked up, and she smiled, bitin her lip, "Well I guess it's time, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked down, and stared at Sakura's shoes, "How do you…feel about this?"

"This?"

Syaoran whispered, "My wedding."

Sakura was shocked. She took three steps back, and she struggled with herself, _how do I feel? _

Sakura stepped forward again, and she smiled, and hugged Syaoran. Sakura smiled at the warm feeling she felt inside her. _Don't worry about me, Syaoran. I wish the best for you and Meiling. _Sakura whispered, "I wish the best for you and Meiling."

Syaoran felt his heart breaking silently, "Th…thank you for telling the truth, Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes, "The truth."

Then, she grabbed Syaoran's hand, "Come on! You can't be late!"

Syaoran paused as he let Sakura drag him to the hall.

Sakura watched Syaoran wait impatiently at the front of the hall. Syaoran was tapping his feet and constantly looking at Sakura for reassurance. Sakura tended to ignore his behavior. Sakura couldn't ignore this feeling growing inside her... she didn't want Syaoran to marry Meiling. However…what could Sakura do?

Syaoran stared as Meiling walked down the aisle with her long and white wedding dress on. He closed his eyes abruptly, not wanting to believe in reality. It wasn't though he despised Meiling, but he had no feelings for her. The one who he had feelings for actually encouraged him to marry Meiling. But Syaoran didn't want to…but for Sakura…

Out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran saw Sakura walk over to the piano, and started playing a song.

Syaoran almost gasped. He had no idea that Sakura knew how to play the piano!

He turned his attention back to Meiling, who was right next to him now…should he still go on with the wedding?

Syaoran watched carefully as he saw Sakura play the same song as he heard the mysterious Piano playing girl play.

"Sakura?" Syaoran murmured under his breathe. He stared into her emerald eyes, and he hesitated his next step. He looked up at the priest, and at Meiling that was next to him. He closed his eyes, and whispered, "I can't do this. I can't…not when my heart…"

Syaoran smiled. Yes. Sakura was the piano playing girl that he has been falling for…and yet. Sakura knew it was the prince that has been talking to her! She knew, and yet, she never told him! Syaoran's heart then softened. At least it was someone he liked (and had feelings for).

"Prince Syaoran?" the priest murmured. Syaoran nodded, "Continue on."

"Do you agree to marry Li Meiling, through illness, old age…" the priest started. Syaoran's heart grew cold as the priest asked the important question. Syaoran glanced at Sakura again, whose face was quite pale.

"I…" Syaoran started, and he paused to finish his sentence. Should he agree…or rebel?

**End of Chapter Eight**

By the way, when I finish some of my other stories, can you all please vote for one of these summaries?

**A Thousand or More**

He was a boy with his destiny fixed. She was a girl with her fate sealed, and had one wish…one thousand paper cranes. But both had a will to survive. SxS ExT

**Songs of My Heart**

The story of two people: a penniless poet and an average girl. What would you do if you had to sacrifice your whole life away? The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and to be loved in return. SxS ExT

**Memories**

One day it begun. One day all memories of Syaoran seemed to be gone. One day Syaoran didn't seem to exist anymore. Sakura goes on a journey she'll never forget – to find whether Syaoran had ever existed. SxS ExT

ARGH! What should Syaoran do? Marry or not marry? And what should Sakura do? Watch Syaoran marry or object to the wedding?

I know this was an extremely short chapter. Sorry. Please review and tell me a, b, or c!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: CCs isn't mine!

**Chapter Nine **

"No!" Syaoran yelled, making the whole church murmur. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, who had stood up guiltily from the piano. Her emerald eyes shone with guilt as she slowly bit her lip.

Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes, with realization hitting him as fast as lightning.

Sakura was the piano girl. Sakura was the one he was falling in love with…

Ignoring the people attending his "wedding", Syaoran walked right up to Sakura, and yanked her outside, into the pouring rain, whilst creating murmuring in the church.

Syaoran locked him and Sakura out while Sakura was still shocked. Syaoran turned back to Sakura after shutting the door, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Sakura looked down onto the soil, "Tell you what?"

"That you were the piano girl!"

Sakura bit her lip as she whispered, "It would have been dangerous. I could have gotten killed, unless Mistress gave me permission to play the piano."

Syaoran nodded, "I understand this part, but…"

_How do I explain this feeling? I've…I've been falling for the piano girl. In reality, I've been falling for Sakura. I've been falling for the same girl all along! _

Sakura then dropped her hat from her hands, and she smiled weakly, "If you really don't forgive me for lying to you like that, I don't mind. I mean, I deserve the punishment I'm to get."

But Sakura didn't know what happened next, because Syaoran was hugging her.

Syaoran closed his eyes, in the pouring rain, and said a sentence that he had already said, "I'm glad." he whispered, "That it was you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, while she heard her heart thumping loudly.

Was she…falling?

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

Sakura slowly walked towards the large stores in town. Sakura was happy. She had never so much time to shop, but now…Tomoyo got permission!

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose, "Look. It's a fortune telling store."

Sakura smiled, "Well they do it for a living, Tomoyo."

"It's against the law to be involved in that sort of witchcraft."

Sakura smiled again, but then it turned into a frown as the witch inside the fortune-telling store came out, and saw Sakura. Sakura panicked, and she slowly nudged Tomoyo, "Let's go. The woman's staring."

Tomoyo nodded, also afraid of the witch. All of a sudden, the woman walked quickly up to Sakura, and grabbed her hand. Sakura opened her mouth in protest, only to hear form the witch, "You are born well, do you know?"

Sakura didn't have to heart to reject the witch, "No I didn't. Am I?"

Tomoyo sighed. It was Sakura's sympathy again, "Why don't I wait for you outside the clothing store, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "Alright." and she let the witch drag her into the store. The witch seemed to like Tarot Cards, for she had a few stacks of them. The witch motioned Sakura to sit down, which Sakura did, "Pick a card from the set, dear."

Sakura looked, and bit her lip, and picked out a card. Sakura flipped it over, and she gasped.

_Fire Princess._

On the card was a princess, covered in flame. The Princess was twisting in agony and in pride.

The witch smiled lightly, "The Fire Princess. Symbol of pure love and tragedy."

Sakura twitched slightly in her chair, "Oh really?"

"Fire Princess- You are born in riches. But only to be taken away from them. You live a life of hard suffering, but in the end, good always wins over evil. Love is tragic for you, for the one you love is too humble to admit so. Love is also devastating, as fate will always separate you two. Your future is blurred, for only you yourself can set it down. Your life is full of choices, and yet…no choice is right for you. While you may struggle to live, you live life happily, for you accept. However, others do not agree. Others want you as part of their terrible plan, or your friendship, or your guidance. Others may want your wisdom, your kindness, and maybe even your thoughts."

The witched smiled, "Ah. You are one of the first to pick out this card. Good luck, child."

Sakura smiled forcefully, "Yeah…"

"Do you mid awfully if I attend to the bathroom for a few minutes?"

"Not at all…" Sakura said.

The witch smiled evilly, "See you soon, dear. I'll be back."

Sakura faintly smiled as she looked around. She didn't like this store. The store was dark, and full of mist. What made the mist was a mystery to her though. Along to Sakura's right, she could see a giant crystal ball, and along to her left, she could see a full, thick book on palmistry. Sakura sighed. She was going against the law.

Sakura gasp as someone else came into the store. A dark shadow. They were looming in the darkness.

"You are caught in the act, Kinomoto Sakura," the dark shadow laughed coldly.

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

Syaoran was summoned to Yelan's room. Syaoran didn't like that at all. This usually meant a lecture, a punishment or a relative visiting. Just as Syaoran guess, it was a relative visiting. And it was Syaoran's uncle, Doragon. Syaoran hated him.

Syaoran opened the door to Yelan's' room, only to be greeted by Doragon going, "Hello there nephew."

Syaoran's face turned green.

Yelan smiled, "I leave you to talk to Xiao Lang then, Doragon."

Doragon smiled, "That I shall. How are you doing, Syaoran?"

Doragon's eyes followed Yelan until she left the room. Then, Doragon poured a cup of tea into Syaoran's cup, "Here. Drink up."

Syaoran watched carefully as the Uncle drunk some, and then ate some cake, "Alright." Syaoran said, drinking some tea.

Immediately, Syaoran felt a bit dizzy. Syaoran took it as his previous headache in the morning.

"How's life in the palace, young prince?" Doragon smiled, "I hope it's been good?"

Syaoran struggled to even think about the answer, "Um…" he felt dizzy. Too dizzy, and his head begun to spin. That was when the world blacked out on him.

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

Doragon kicked Syaoran head, "Too clumsy for his own good."

He laughed coldly, "That Kinomoto is to be gone for good without the Prince's aid."

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

Sakura screamed as the soldiers held her arm, one on each. What was happening to her?

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled.

The soldier laughed, "By order of Li Doragon, of the royal family."

Sakura gasped as a piece of fabric was wrapped around her mouth, so she could not talk.

_Please help me, Syaoran. _

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

**End of Chapter Seven **

Here are some replies to some reviews that I felt a need to reply back to…

LilaZnAnGeL4EvA – Yes. That quote is from Moulin Rouge. I love that movie (even though it's so old and all). I didn't cry, because I thought the ending was suitable for the movie. It was quite sad though...

xSweEtPanDaBOOx – Songs of my Heart is light based upon Moulin Rouge. Sorry if you're going to be disappointed in which story I chose. But I'll get around to starting and finishing all of them.

Vampire Izzy- It sounds familiar because I'm going to use the book and story: A Thousand Paper Cranes as part of the storyline. No, it isn't a "based" upon, but it does involve it.

QueenRini – B? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

IAMSOP- Syaoran won't say yes! He loves Sakura!

luckyducky7too-Every one seems to like A Thousand or More. I like that one too.

HowlingNight- Out of Time is a book by John Marsden I think… but I got the idea form the movie "the Forgotten".

Mysterious – Don't worry, Meiling doesn't want to marry Syaoran. She's a good person here!

Kimmiko- A Thousand or More? I reckon the title's pretty simple. Should I make it something else?

Spyrothetitan- I will!

Neko-Yuff16- YOU CAN READ MY MIND! Honestly, how did you know that was in the plot?

ffgirl-07 - …YOU CAN READ MY MIND AS WEL! Did I make it that obvious that Sakura's the princess? (Scratches head)

monito- Well, your idea's great! But I've got it planned out, and life's going to be devastating for Sakura. Getting a maid to tell her is letting her go to easily. (grins).

donut – REBEL! I agree!

youkaigirl64- REBEL! Don't worry. I got you.

Lady Golden Flower – A thousand or more? My summaries aren't all that good (blushes). That's right! I will go with all of them sometime of other.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix – Cliffy are my favourite way to end a chapter. And I HAVE updated. Quickly too. Now that Fire princess card has come out, can you guess why I got Sakura into trouble?

FlowerLove- He does say no, and DON'T DIE YET!

MelMel0492 – C? Ain't that Memories? Ok. Sorry if you're disappointed, but more people voted for A. I will get around to wiritng all of them in the end.

Well. Fire princess has finally come out. The story's nowhere near the ending though. (Smiles).

By the way, I had I look at the people that suggested which story I should do after finishing Fire Princess, and more people voted for: **A Thousand or More** (He was a boy with his destiny fixed. She was a girl with her fate sealed, and had one wish…one thousand paper cranes. But both had a will to survive. SxS ExT)

Well, one day or another I will get around to finishing ALL or the stories, but I'm going to that story first. I'm so happy! Because that one was my favourite as well! It's lightly based on A Thousand paper Cranes, but ah well.

By the way, A Thousand or More isn't going to be written up until a few months later, because Fire Princess still has about ten chapters left. Yes, there are going to be lots of twists and turns, and I'll be playing around with Sakura's past for a bit.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CCS ain't mine.

This chapter's going to be a great shock to all of you. I don't think any of you expected this twist, right?

"_With this faith we will be able to work together, to pray together, to struggle together, to go to jail together, to stand up for freedom together, knowing that we will be free one day."- Martin Luther King _

Please excuse language in this chapter. It suited the…atmosphere…

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

Sakura screamed as the soldiers held her arm, one on each. What was happening to her?

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled.

The soldier laughed, "By order of Li Doragon, of the royal family."

Sakura gasped as a piece of fabric was wrapped around her mouth, so she could not talk.

_Please help me, Syaoran. _

_:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':_

**Chapter Ten**

Syaoran struggled against the **rope** that was holding his hands together, "What the hell are you doing, Doragon?"

Doragon smirked, "What are you going to do if I told you, Syaoran?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "I will strangle you with my bare hands."

Doragon sighed, "I'm extremely scared Syaoran. Just to get your temper up, I took your little puppet doll away from you."

Syaoran looked confused for a second, "My…puppet doll?"

"Sakura Kinomoto. She is hidden away right at this moment. She was found dealing with…tarot cards." Doragon smiled evilly, "Of course…I planned the tarot cards."

Syaoran glared at Doragon, "What do you plan to do to her, Doragon?"

Doragon turned away, and slightly glanced at Syaoran, "Do you happen to know what the law says, Syaoran, if one were found muddling with anything to do with witchcraft, for example, tarot cards?"

Syaoran widened his eyes, "You…you…BASTARD."

Doragon laughed, "That's right, Syaoran. Reality hits you fast, doesn't it?"

"What are you going to do to her?"

"The law in the Li book says that if one meddles with witchcraft, he or she must be… _burnt at stake_."

Syaoran leaned forward quickly, and bit Doragon's arm, "You are a shameless, aren't you Doragon!" he yelled through the blood from Doragon's skin. Syaoran need to avenge for Sakura. It wasn't fair. He would kill Doragon with his bear hands. He would remain has a pile of arms and legs on the ground…he would…

"Calm, Wolfie. Sakura hasn't been killed yet. She will be…tomorrow morning. First thing at dawn." Doragon smirked, "The pretty boy can't save her…what a shame."

Syaoran said through mists of anger, "What do you want with her?"

"You shall know…later." Doragon said, and he turned around, "I will be going soon. If I were you, Syaoran, I'll mourn for your lost love."

Syaoran collapsed as the door shut behind Doragon.

The world seemed dimmer all of a sudden.

First thing at dawn…

…

Tomoyo dashed through the crowds, one hand holding tightly around Eriol's hand. She was panting, but she couldn't stop. Not when…not when her best friend was up on the … _thing _and about to be burnt alive! No! She was going to stop them…stop them…

"Tomoyo, please…rushing will not solve anything…" Eriol pleaded, "The best way is to stop and think about what we can do to help Sakura."

Tomoyo turned around, her eyes full of tears, "It is five am. Do you hear me, Eriol? Do you?"

Eriol's eyes looked downwards, and he whispered, "Yes. Only one hour left…"

Tomoyo bit her lip, and she whispered, "Do you know how much Sakura means to me, Eriol? She is my best friend, and I won't let anything happen to her!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, and he murmurs, "I know. The same way I've watched over Syaoran."

Tomoyo then says, slightly stricken, "I don't care if I have to die with her, but-

Eriol then silences her with a kiss. Tomoyo widened her eyes as she slowly reacted to the kiss, and she slowly got engulfed in the passion, the emotions and fear. Tomoyo suddenly pulled back, and she frowned, "I'm…I'm…"

Eriol stared into Tomoyo's eyes, and he said plainly, "If Sakura means a lot as best friends to you, then I will assist you to the best of my ability."

Tomoyo smiled gently, and she held Eriol's hand tighter, "Thank you."

…

Sakura winced as she felt the ropes tightening around her wrists, and the man holding the fire on the end of a large, thick stick laughed, "You anxious, little girl?"

Sakura, narrow-minded as she was at this moment of her life, fought back, "Yes, extremely anxious. I'm only anxious because through my mind, I want to strangle you."

Sakura looked at the man, who looked at the ground and turned a dull shad of red. Sakura lifted her head up, and saw the light blue sky and the dawn approaching. _This is my faith… _she thought. Her eyes suddenly turned focused when Doragon laughed, "Dawn has arrived! Light the girl! Burn her alive!"

Sakura closed her eyes. _Syaoran…_

The fires began advancing towards her. She could feel their slight heat wrapping around her body. She was trapped in the middle. Alone. The flames flickered near her. Sakura shook her head, and whispered to herself, "Have faith…"

…

Tomoyo and Eriol arrived to the scene seconds after the fire had lite. Tomoyo gasped as she saw the flames going closer and closer to Sakura, "SAKURA!"

Sakura looked up, and found Tomoyo pushing through the crowds, and arrived to the front, "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo screamed frantically, "Sakura? The fires gone through the front side…!"

Sakura whispered back, "Leave me be."

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned as she heard Eriol yell to Doragon, "Release her now!"

Doragon looked back calmly at Eriol, "Too late. The fire's spreading too fast. Does she have her last words?"

Eriol glared at Doragon, "Why you…" and he punched Doragon in the face. Blood leaked out from Doragon's face. Doragon was angry. He wanted revenge.

"Guards! Seize him!"

Sakura shook her head, "This is all wrong. All wrong…"

Sakura was losing hope. She wanted to give up. Nothing could save her now…

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, and found an amber eyed young man climbing up the tall stage, and he walked straight through the fire, the flames burning his very skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

**Chapter Eleven**

Sakura watched desperately as Syaoran begun his way through the fire. The flames burned right into his skin, but Syaoran showed no signs of pain. In fact, he showed no emotion at all. Sakura gasped silently, and she yelled at the top of her throat, "Syaoran! Get out of here, now!"

Sakura distantly heard Syaoran choke out through the smoke, "No…never."

Sakura bit her lip, _Syaoran you fool. You fool!_

Syaoran reached to Sakura's side, and he begun pulling at the ropes holding Sakura, "Sakura…please…stay still." he choked.

Sakura then lowered her head, and she hissed angrily, "Do you happen to know what you're doing? You are stepping right into the mists of death like this, Syaoran!"

Syaoran then lifted his head up, and his lips gently brushed against Sakura's. His face turned bright red, and murmured something that was nonsense. However, he sensed the fire was getting closer to Sakura, and he quickly united one knot after another.

The fire was right next to Syaoran now, but he didn't care. He only had two knots left…

"Syaoran! Watch out!"

Syaoran shook his head, and he whispered angrily, "Fire does not harm me. It will harm you though, Sakura."

Sakura placed her hand onto Syaoran's cheek, and she said, "Fire will not harm me either, but seeing you hurt does."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand away from his cheek, and he shook his head once more, "I'm saving you today, no matter what!"

Sakura winced at his cold, hard touch, and did not reply.

_One knot left…_

Syaoran felt his head growing lighter due to the smoke in the atmosphere. He coughed, and his hands grew clumsy. How come the knot wouldn't fall out of place…why? Syaoran grew angry. His face was red from anger, and he felt even weaker. He felt Sakura's hand on his arm, and she was telling him to stop, and save himself.

Syaoran bit his lip, and he untied the knot.

And darkness came over, and trapped him in a corner.

…

Sakura gasped as she got freed from the ropes. She felt Syaoran collapsing onto her. _Syaoran! Wake up!_

Sakura had no choice. She placed Syaoran on her back, and she walked with agony, trying her best not to step on any small flames. She reached Tomoyo and Eriol on the side, and she handed Syaoran down to them, "Take him, away! Quick!"

However, the moment she let her sentence escape her lips, an envelope of flames swallowed the image of Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura was trapped.

…

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, and she sighed. _You impossible jerk…_

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

"WAKE UP, PRINCE SYAORAN! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY I HAVE TO SLAP YOU AND SCREAM IN YOUR EAR, BUT SAKURA IS BURNING TO DEATH! I CAN'T GO IN THERE, BECAUSE I KNOW I WILL JUST MAKE THINGS WORST!" Tomoyo screamed in his ear, hoping Syaoran would wake up.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, and found he wasn't waking. _Damn that. I will go then…_

Tomoyo ran over to the side of the stage, and she begun climbing on. She ignored the heat build up on her skin…

"Don't be an idiot, Daidouji" the cold voice said. Tomoyo turned around, and saw Syaoran behind her. Syaoran jumped onto the stage, and he scanned the area, and he shouted the Tomoyo, "You could've done something else besides slap me on the face, you know."

Syaoran found Sakura coughing up blood in the centre of the stage, where the flames hadn't got to yet, "Sakura!" he took one looked at the blood, and he did not like it at all. He ran over, and he hugged Sakura, "Please…please…get up…get up!"

Syaoran heaved Sakura up, and he carried her in his arms…back to Safety.

…

Tomoyo gasped as she watched Syaoran take Sakura back down. She smiled, and she slapped Eriol's hand. Eriol was only trying to wipe Tomoyo's injury with water though, "I'm sorry!"

Tomoyo frowned and slapped her forehead, "I should be the one who's sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was so afraid that my best friend would die right in front of my eyes…"

Eriol silenced her by placing a finger on her lips, "Shh…it's alright now…"

And then Tomoyo couldn't stand it anymore, and she began crying on Eriol's shoulder.

…

Syaoran wiped some dirt off Sakura's face. He smiled at her innocence. How could one be so pure that they would save others before themselves? How could Sakura do that?

Syaoran could hear footsteps approaching, and he turned around, and hovered over Sakura protectively, "Doragon, what do you want now?"

Doragon hissed maliciously, "You have already ruined my plan twice in a row, Syaoran. I will not let you ruin it a third time." and with that, he raised his hand into the air, and Syaoran could see an object that had an extremely sharp blade…

**End of Chapter Eleven **

**If you had a question in your review, or an interesting response, I probably replied to you…**

**Akira Ruyiko** – This is not the end, I repeat, this is NOT the end. In fact, it's no where near the end. There will be more chapters. Only start to think about the end when it's near twenty chapters. (has starry eyes) and SxS will be together!

**Lady Golden Flower**- Yes I do know the fan fic! It's called Shattered Soul by Carol-chan. It's a really good story!

**Lady-Seoh-Phoenix – **True, I wonder who it can be…

**Eternal Port – **You discovered it from a friend? May I ask who that might be? And how did you know I am 13? (checks profile) My profile does not say my age! And I'm not a good writer! (feeling guilty at making you feel bad). Yes I do play the piano. I'm in grade eight at the moment.

**Special thanks to: **Sirenic Griffin, YUPKi, Sakura-Miaka

All three of them suggested to me for the same chapter (right at the beginning) that Sakura should be of a certain high standard in the whole…medieval village. (AKA: Princess). Thank you! If it wasn't for you three, this story wouldn't have existed this long!

Once again, thanks for the reviews! I counted the number of reviews I got, and it was over twenty five! Thanks for your support. It encouraged me to write up this chapter. And thanks to all those people that stuck by this story, even when I went through this whole 2 month period of not writing anything!

I guess it's because I felt like it, but my newest story, A thousand or More, is already out!

Please read it if you want to…

Once again, thanks for your support, and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Okay, first of all, thank you so much for your reviews! So far, this story is the one I have gotten most reviews for. I spent a couple of weeks typing this up. It's majorly long, and it took me forever.

Enjoy!

…

_Syaoran wiped some dirt off Sakura's face. He smiled at her innocence. How could one be so pure that they would save others before themselves? How could Sakura do that? _

_Syaoran could hear footsteps approaching, and he turned around, and hovered over Sakura protectively, "Doragon, what do you want now?" _

_Doragon hissed maliciously, "You have already ruined my plan twice in a row, Syaoran. I will not let you ruin it a third time." and with that, he raised his hand into the air, and Syaoran could see an object that had an extremely sharp blade… _

…

**Chapter Twelve**

…

Syaoran was ready to die for Sakura. Any day, anywhere, any reason. And just like he said, maybe today was the day he would live up to his promise. Syaoran looked at the blade, and he prepared for a cold, harsh death, when he heard Doragon cry out.

Syaoran looked up, and found Eriol holding the knife with his bare hands. The blade was digging deep into Eriol's skin, and Eriol looked back at Syaoran, and yelled frantically, "Get away!"

Syaoran nodded, and he dragged an unconscious Sakura away from the scene. Syaoran looked at Sakura, and he whispered, "I'll be back,"

Syaoran stood up, and looked angrily at Doragon. He looked at Yelan, who was watching with absurd calmness and amusement. Syaoran shook his head, "Mother?"

Yelan stared at Syaoran, and she whispered something to the guard next to her. She then turned back around, and Syaoran found that she had gotten his sword. Syaoran breathed a sign of relief, and he held out a hand to catch the sword as Yelan threw it like a dagger towards Syaoran.

On the sword's case, Yelan had messily scratched a note with her fingernail, "_Take care Syaoran. Doragon is not an easy enemy." _

Syaoran looked at Yelan, and he nodded. _Why I…why do I have such a smart mother who knows everything…? _

Syaoran glanced at the sword, and he grinned. _Thanks, mother… _and he began a walk towards Doragon.

Doragon was twisted in agony by Eriol, and Syaoran nodded at Eriol. Eriol widened his eyes in surprise, as he thought Syaoran was going to kill Doragon. Eriol whispered, "Are you serious?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, and he took the sword out of the case, "Eriol? Tell Yelan to fetch a sword for me."

Eriol raised his eyebrows. _What can he be up to? He's already got his sword in his hand… _

…

Yelan twitched her mouth, "So my son wants another sword, right?"

The royal advisor frowned, "Mistress, you can easily put a stop to all this nonsense."

Yelan smiled at her royal advisor, and she replied, "I want to see how my son manages this event."

Yelan turned around, and she said wisely, "Will he choose to let Doragon escape into the tunnel of darkness, or will he show Doragon the pathway to hell?" she clicked her fingers, and she impatiently looked up at her son, "Or will he defeat Doragon at fair match?" Yelan laughed, "It's my son's choice in decisions. What he decides give him a glimpse of the future."

"But…"

Yelan smiled, "It would be his choice."

…

Syaoran got the second sword form Eriol, and he stared at it. _Is this my decision? _Syaoran looked up, and he threw the sword at Doragon, "I challenge you…to a fair match. A fair match…fought for the Li Kingdom."

"Are aren't serious, are you?" Doragon said, laughing, "You know nothing! I have trained just as much as you have, Syaoran! You dare defeat your own uncle?"

Syaoran frowned, "And why can't I? You have just tried to kill an innocent girl to which I happen to know."

"A servant girl, I may imply." Doragon sneered. Syaoran's face grew red with anger, and he yelled, "We are all of equal!"

"Then why do you have princes and queens? Shouldn't we all be 'peasants'?"

Syaoran yelled, "That is it! Insulting Sakura and my mother…you are dead!" and he lunged forward, and slashed his sword across to Doragon's face. Doragon's expression was of absolute terror for a second, and then he sneered, "So much for the 'fair' fight, Syaoran."

Syaoran growled, and he took a step backwards, "My apologies," he said gruffly, "Can we resume the fight?"

…

Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times before she was convinced she was alright, and not dead. She groaned, and she found Tomoyo holding her hand. Tomoyo blinked away tears, and she smiled, "Sakura! You're awake!"

Sakura twitched her mouth, and she sat up, "What…what happened?"

Tomoyo looked downwards, and she whispered, "I tried to go into the fire to save you, Sakura. Then the prince stopped me from going, and he jumped into the fire, and came back with you in his arms." Tomoyo then started crying, "It was terrible. Now, Prince Syaoran is fighting with Duke Doragon,"

Sakura widened her eyes, "Syaoran's fighting…with that…man?" Sakura tired to get up, and found that her legs and hands were tied (with her hands behind her back), "What?"

Tomoyo sighed with regret, "Sakura…we knew you would have this reaction. It was Eriol's idea."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "_Eriol's _idea, right?"

Tomoyo frowned, "I'm sorry…"

Sakura yelled at Tomoyo, "Do you know how I'm feeling? Syaoran is fighting against his own uncle, because of me? Do you know how I feel about that? I feel guilty! I feel I have deceived Syaoran in some way. And I hate owing other people…"

Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hand tight, and she cried, "Do this for me, Sakura, do this for me."

Sakura shook her head, and she whispered, "Do this for _me_, Tomoyo. Do this for my own conscience. Do this for me…"

…

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and she looked down, "But…."

Sakura grasped Tomoyo, and shook her, "You asked me if I could do something for you. Now I ask you the same question, can you do this for me? For your friend?"

Sakura shook her head, "For your friend, Tomoyo, and for your kingdom…"

Tomoyo blinked, and she cried as she got her knife out, and begun cutting the rope that held Sakura's hand and feet together while Sakura watched.

Sakura bit her lip, and she thought, _I'm sorry Tomoyo. I'm sorry for torturing you like this. But if I don't stop Syaoran, he might get killed! I'll be forever in his debt, even after my death. _

Tomoyo held Sakura's hand, and she murmured, "The knots are untied, You can do as you wish, Sakura." she took a deep breathe ,and smiled at the emerald-eyed girl, "I might be your friend, but I was wrong. I have no control over your decisions."

Sakura smiled lightly at Tomoyo, and she clasped both of Tomoyo's hands, "Thank you…" and she ran off to where Syaoran was standing, over with his sword in his hand.

…

Syaoran took a step backwards, and he, without any hesitation, aimed it at Doragon. Doragon too did the same, and the two battled with alarming speed. Doragon drew his sword across, and Syaoran dodged. This process was repeated several times.

Syaoran dragged his sword across, and in process, it made a cut on Doragon's face. _Score one. _

Doragon then in anger, slide his sword across, cutting Syaoran's face.

Syaoran wiped the blood off his cheek, _I've underestimated him. Like any other Li, he has trained hard to fight till this day. Just like I have…but like any other person, he has a weakness. But what could that be…? _

Syaoran widened his eyes as Doragon aimed a blow at him. _That's it! When he aims a blow or a slash from the sword at you, he holds his sword on an angle that allows the opponent to strike him just on his shoulder joint. And when I strike that joint, mother once told me that your automatic reflex would make you hunch over, thus giving me an opening. _

Syaoran then dropped his sword, and he saw Doragon's sword coming towards him in slow motion. Syaoran dodged the sword, and he hit Doragon at the shoulder joint. Doragon hunched over in process, and Syaoran got the sword, and grasped it in triumph. He slid the sword under Doragon's neck, and Syaoran smiled, "You lose."

…

Yelan clapped her hands together. _Well done Syaoran. So the training lessons and teachings I gave you weren't for nothing after all. The shoulder joint. Syaoran's brain had worked amazingly fast in that battle. This fight…reminds me of his father…_

"Mistress?" her royal advisor questioned, "You brother is defeated."

Yelan smiled, "My brother is a traitor. He isn't even my brother. He was a step-brother. He treated me like dirt on a concrete road. I detest him."

Her royal advisor smiled, "As you wish, Mistress."

…

Syaoran panted, and he wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Do you admit defeat, Doragon?"

Doragon felt the cold sensation of the sword under his neck. The sword could slide, and cut off his head at any time. He believed that Syaoran had the courage to do that.

"I…admit defeat…"

Syaoran grinned, and patted his uncle's back, "Did that a little earlier…and I just might've spared your life." he slowly moved the sword closer to Doragon's neck.

…

Sakura arrived a few steps behind Syaoran, who held his sword alarmingly near Doragon's neck. Sakura opened her mouth to shout at Syaoran to stop. _He can't kill anyone! He'll become a murderer because of me! _

Then, Sakura stopped, and widened her eyes as she heard Doragon's protest…

Doragon yelled out, "Don't you want to know why I've been wanting to kill that Kinomoto!"

…

**End**

…

**Sakura-miaka – **yes it is you! I don't think you remember, but in the beginning, your implied, suggested, or thought that Sakura would be a princess. Now that really got absorbed into my brain, and I thought, why not thicken the plot? If I only had the piano plot, this story wouldn't have lasted over seven chapters!

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer…a have a habit of writing extremely short chapters. On Microsoft word, it's over seven pages though! It's longer than my English essay!

As for your questions, I can't answer the Doragon one, but I'll tell you the Yelan one. Yelan has growing suspicions to Sakura's past, but she isn't sure about it yet. Doragon on the other hand…cough, cough. Can't tell! Sorry!

As for your stories, I never have time to read new stories. At this time of the year, I get a ton of essays, reports, and tests. All I do at the end of June and July is basically type out all my chapters, but I never get time to read.

When the whole tests and essays have pasted, I promise to read your story!

**EternalPork- **I worked out why you thought I was thirteen. I asked my little sister if she did anything to stuff up my profile, and she said she typed in Age:13 into my profile. So that's where you got the idea from. I am thirteen, and I'm just writing up stories so I get better at English and for enjoyment, of course! Thanks for your review (now the whole world knows I'm only thirteen!). (points over to the sentence before) That was a joke.

…

There's been a lot of questions asking why Doragon wants to kill Sakura. Now that…is one of the questions I CANNOT answer. I can however, answer almost everything else!

The reason why that traitor wants to kill our Kawaii cherry blossom is going to be revealed next chapter.

I have a habit of making cliffhangers now…

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Syaoran lowered his sword, "What? Tell me!"

Sakura looked at the floor. _True…so he has been aiming his attacks at me…not Syaoran._

"Syaoran! Don't move your sword!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran looked over, and was clearly astonished that Sakura was a few steps behind Doragon.

Syaoran grasped his sword tighter, and he hissed, "Tell me why you've been trying to kill Sakura."

Doragon smiled coldly, and he murmured, "because you're little puppet doll over there has a dark secret she doesn't even know about herself."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Continue."

Doragon yelled out, "Sakura is one of the enemy! She is the spawn of Satan himself! She is…"

But Doragon couldn't say anything more, for Syaoran had brought his sword forward.

The viewers of the scene gasp in shock, and Sakura opened her mouth in alarm. She ran over, and she clung onto Syaoran's sleeve, "Why…why…why for me…?"

Syaoran didn't reply, and he dropped his sword to the ground, and he looked at the blood coated weapon. Blood was all over it, and the blade shone brightly. Syaoran moved his gaze to the body of Doragon…the headless body.

Syaoran shook his head furiously, and he looked at his hands that were covered in blood. _I killed him…I killed him…_

Then Sakura touched his cheek gently, and wiped the blood off it, and she cried on his shoulder. And Syaoran could only watch as the guards carried Doragon's head and body away.

…

Yelan widened her eyes, at the sight, and saw Syaoran's sword coming down. Her advisor gasped, and Yelan smiled, "I knew that he would do that."

Her advisor stammered, "Why, mistress?"

"Because of Syaoran's pride. He does not let one harm his friends and family with insults easily. Doragon just did too much, saying Kinomoto was Satan's Spawn."

Her advisor nodded, and closed his eyes as the guards holding Doragon's head went past.

…

Syaoran felt weak, "Sakura? Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up, and she punched Syaoran in the chest, "You baka! Why did you murder him? He's been trying to kill me! You were angrier than I was!"

Syaoran clenched his fists, "he insulted you. If there's one thing I hate about others, is when they put down my family and friends."

Sakura cried, "I didn't want you to become a murderer."

Syaoran's face was pale, and he murmured, "And neither did I…"

Syaoran looked across the scene, and found Eriol and Tomoyo approaching them, "Your friend is walking over here…"

Sakura turned around, and stopped crying almost immediately, "Tomoyo!" she yelled, wiping her tears. Tomoyo hugged Sakura, "Don't' worry…it wasn't your fault Syaoran killed him."

Sakura cried, "It was, and you know it!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and Sakura, and he patted Syaoran's back, "Tough luck, man. I don't' think Sakura wanted you to kill him."

Syaoran gritted his teeth; _a blind man could see that, Eriol! _

Eriol nodded, "Well, it seems that Queen Yelan is not all that surprised…"

Syaoran nodded, and he stood up straight as he heard his mother walking towards him. _Please, let her understand…please…._

Yelan walked with dignity and pride towards her son. Yelan knew that Syaoran had a choice between good or bad, and yet, Syaoran chose in between. He showed his respect for Doragon when he tried to listen to the traitor, but he then killed Doragon when he insulted Kinomoto, thus telling everyone he too had a dark side.

Yelan slowly placed her hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Yelan smiled grimly, and she whispered, "You have done well, Syaoran. Even if it is my own brother…"

But Syaoran wasn't listening. Instead, he kneeled down, and he clutched onto Sakura's hand.

Sakura whispered worriedly, "Are you alright? Syaoran? Syaoran!"

But the world had turned black in Syaoran's eyes.

…

Sakura stood in front of Yelan, and she started wiggling about, She didn't like the expression on Yelan's face, as it was cold and uncaring. Sakura looked up as she heard Yelan started to speak, "My son, Syaoran…he cares for you, ne?"

Sakura nodded, "As a friend."

Yelan smiled, "As a friend, only?" Yelan poured herself a cup of tea, and she said, "I have once said to you, Sakura, that you are like my daughter, and you happiness is what I want." Yelan started putting down her cup of tea, and she continued, "It would be even better if you really were my daughter. However, that can not happen unless you're my daughter-in-law…" Yelan smiled, and she stood up.

Sakura gulped, and she said, "I am sure Prince Syaoran does not feel for me in that way."

Yelan looked wisely as Sakura, and she murmured, "Are you sure…?"

Sakura nodded nervously, and she said in a high pitch voice, "Mistress, I would like to finish off my chores…"

Yelan looked carefully at Sakura's expression, and she turned away, "Go."

Sakura ran out of the room, while Yelan continued staring after her, _I know Sakura…I know. You don't need to hide you feelings away from Syaoran. _

Yelan looked at surprise as a soldier came rushing into the room, "Sorry for the lack of notice, Mistress! But King Fujitaka of the Kinomoto Kingdom has declared war upon us!"

…

Yelan was outraged. Anger was written over her face, but still she was puzzled, "What? Repeat? Why would the Kinomoto Kingdom be unhappy with us? We have been at peace for hundreds of years!"

The soldier, Aki, shivered, "I don't know, Mistress. However, a peasant in the kingdom let me know that the Duke let out that the Kinomoto Princess is in our hands! King Fujitaka was angered that Mistress never told him. Now he's declared war against us!"

Yelan looked down, and she murmured, "The Kinomoto Princess…in my kingdom…"

_And he has been trying to kill Sakura…but why…_

…

Sakura sat by Syaoran's side. Sakura smiled as Syaoran breathed deeply in and out. It was her only sign that he was still alive. _Thank god…if Syaoran died in that battle… _

Sakura shook her head to stop herself from thinking about it, and she looked outside the window, "It's so peaceful out there…"

_Syaoran, wake up… _

Sakura gasped as Syaoran unconsciously placed his hand on his hair, and started messing it up. Sakura giggled, and slowly took his hand back from his head. Suddenly, Syaoran's fingers entwined into Sakura's, and Sakura was unable to let go due to Syaoran's strong grasp. Sakura sat there, helpless. _So what do I do now? I can't do my chores! I can't go! Syaoran! This is all you fault! _

…

**End of chapter thirteen**

…

I'd say there are about…eight or nine chapters left for Fire Princess.

I tell you a hint: Sakura's own family member will be arriving soon, but they don't realize who she is.

Okay, here's the summary of all my other stories:

Old story - The Professional's Tactics: is deleted. I didn't have enough inspiration to continue to the second chapter.

Old story – A Thousand of More: Second chapter is in writing process.

New story – A New Dawn: One shot. Is in writing process.

Here is the summary: Syaoran was born with his destiny set on the dark side. Now, a certain girl has entered his life, and he must choose between right or wrong… at every end, you always think of the beginning. SxS

New Story – The Professional: Multi-part. Is in writing process. Here is the summary:

What's more important? Dreaming of a thousand desires or conquering just one? One girl dreams night and day, and falls in love with the isolated boy… SxS ExT

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: CCS ain't mine. **

The war was brought in as a major event.

Readers will know why soon enough. I ain't gonna tell you! It'll ruin the story.

Enjoy!

_Sakura gasped as Syaoran unconsciously placed his hand on his hair, and started messing it up. Sakura giggled, and slowly took his hand back from his head. Suddenly, Syaoran's fingers entwined into Sakura's, and Sakura was unable to let go due to Syaoran's strong grasp. Sakura sat there, helpless. _So what do I do now? I can't do my chores! I can't go! Syaoran! This is all you fault!

…

**Chapter Fourteen**

"…mother…I…I want to fight for my country."

Yelan looked over, worried for her son's safety, "Syaoran…if…if you die…then my country will be without an heir…without their future king…"

Syaoran shook his head firmly, "Mother, I think the people would rather have their king die with honour than have him sitting on his throne, as a coward." he continued on, "The people would like a king who is willing to sacrifice his own life for his people. That is the true meaning of being 'king'. To gain the people's trust in you."

Yelan nodded slowly, "I guess so…but son, what would I do if you died…?"

Syaoran whispered, "I will always be by your side, invisible or visible."

And with that, Yelan nodded slowly, and handed Syaoran the sword that had cut off Doragon's head, "With this sword, you had cut off my step-brother's filthy head. And with this sword, you will bring back with you the Li's victory over the Kinomoto."

Syaoran nodded, "Understood."

Yelan looked away, afraid she might cry, which was something a Li would not willingly do, "Take care, Xiao-Lang."

"…I will, mother."

…

Syaoran was arranging his weapons one by one, from his top priority to the lowest, when a soft knock could be heard. Syaoran turned around to find Sakura, leaning against the doorway, with her eye's red.

"Are you leaving?" Sakura whispered, "Are you?"

Syaoran sighed, "Sakura, you know that I have to. If I don't…then all would be lost."

"You could always stay here, and be safe! That is all I know, that when you're in the palace, I know you're safe…'

Syaoran wiggled, embarrassed, and then he murmured, "But how you and I feel, when we both know that I would forever regret not going to battle, Sakura? It's like giving up before you had even tried."

Sakura shook her head fiercely, and she mumbled, "I know it's wrong of me to suggest it, but…but…" she gasped, as if she had let something slip, "Don't worry…Syaoran…I…I…never mind."

Syaoran then walked over to Sakura, and gently brushed his hand against her cheek, "You know I'll come back safely,"

Sakura looked away pointedly, "I know I do, but…"

"Trust me. Have I ever failed you?"

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, and she said strongly, "Never."

"Well that's that, I guess." Syaoran whispered, "Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"It might be easier to say goodbye now then tomorrow, when I leave."

Sakura raised her hand to brush away her tears in her eyes, and she said, "Yes. That is true. Good bye, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded, "Goodbye…Sakura…"

Sakura quickly turned upon her feet to leave, but then Syaoran whispered, "Play one more song for me on the piano, Sakura. Just one. I won't be there to listen, but my heart will be."

Sakura nodded, tears in her eyes, and she ran away from the room.

…

Her fingers slowly touched the piano, as tears swept down and landed on the black keys.

Sakura was crying hard as she played the final note in the whole song of: Romance Without Words.

Sakura bit her lip.

She knew Syaoran was listening.

But she would restrain herself from seeing him before he goes off to battle. She knew that tonight was probably the last she would ever see of him.

_Syaoran… _Sakura murmured. Suddenly, another voice interrupted her thoughts, "You know, there is a way you can still see Syaoran, Sakura."

Sakura turned around to find Tomoyo standing there, three steps behind her, her amethyst eyes gleaming brightly with tears, "I can't stand seeing you cry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura struck the piano keys with her hand loudly, making a very inelegant noise, "What can I do, Tomoyo-chan? What can I do?"

Tomoyo looked up, and she whispered, "You know, before, walking towards here, I had always thought I would say to you, 'Don't cry, Sakura-chan. I'll always be there to support you. Syaoran will come back…' but now, I know I'll be saying something different," she smiled faintly, and she wiped her tears away, "Sakura-chan, will you absolutely do anything to be with Syaoran-kun till death?"

"Anything."

Tomoyo laughed, "I knew you'd say that…but listen, and Sakura…this is your only chance. And it will be your last chance…"

Sakura nodded swiftly, "Yes?"

"At dawn…"

…

Syaoran mounted onto his horse, and he whispered harshly, "We have to get to the border by sunset."

The soldier that happened to be right next to Syaoran winced, "By…sunset?"

Syaoran grumbled, "The battle starts tomorrow. I do not want to not be there. You understand?"

The soldier said stiffly, "And I thought you'd be nicer to me."

Syaoran looked at the soldier closer, "Do you want your head chopped off?"

The soldier snorted loudly, "You have used that threat against me several times, Syaoran."

"You dare use my first name, soldier?"

The soldier laughed, and he raised his head to look at Syaoran, "You told me to, Syaoran."

Syaoran gaped at the soldier who was so brave to speak so harshly at the prince:What is your name?"

The soldier smiled, grinning, and the soldier then whispered, "The one who you commanded to play you a final piece on thy piano."

And Syaoran almost fainted as he took a better look at the Soldier.

Syaoran gasped, and his cheeks turned evidently red, "Sakura! You aren't meant to be here! Go back into the palace…now!"

Sakura shook her head, "No can do. I'm already here, and you can't afford to waste any more time, am I right?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Stubborn as you are, I would enjoy the company."

Sakura laughed, "Let's go then, shall we?"

Syaoran shook his head, laughing, "A girl on the battlefields…absolutely unheard of."

"That's me. Unique."

"Talk about it." Syaoran retorted, while he pulled the reins on his horse, "Do you know how to use a sword?"

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, LI SYAORAN!"

"A wimpy little girl who doesn't know how to kill?"

"I know how to use a sword!"

Syaoran laughed hesitantly, "In all my life, I have never seen a girl who could swing a sword faster than me."

How wrong was he, when Sakura slammed the sheath of her sword into Syaoran's stomach?

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

…

I betcha anything this chapter is the shortest ever.

Anyway, I'm sorry you have been waiting for a month already! Time flies… grins

It's just:

Schoolwork – pretty much self-explanatory. It's kind of a mass of test and projects hitting on me right now.

Sickness – Self explanatory as well. My friends have been sick, and naturally, made me sick (contagious).

No Inspiration – Again, self explanatory. I just couldn't' write on for some reason.

I swear the next chapter will come WITHIN four weeks. Deal?

And, by the way, I was going to go on hiatus, but then I read an SxS story that inspired me to continue.

The author was Starjade, who, in my opinion, is AWESOME at love stories!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Syaoran laughed hesitantly, "In all my life, I have never seen a girl who could swing a sword faster than me."

How wrong was he, when Sakura slammed the sheath of her sword into Syaoran's stomach.

**Chapter Fifteen **

King Fujitaka had gotten news that Syaoran's army had trespassed into his territory. With fierce anger, he had demanded to meet Syaoran's face to face, no weapons raised, but just a discussion.

Syaoran was rather nervous but he tried not to show it, "Good afternoon, King Fujitaka of the Kinomoto Kingdom."

Fujitaka responded politely with a mere bow of his head, and he gestured for Syaoran to sit, "I expect none of your army is with you?"

Syaoran smiled weakly, "Only me. What did you wish to discuss, King Fujitaka?"

"My daughter." Was the reply.

Syaoran grimaced, "My…fiancée… well I assure you that the Li Kingdom did not capture her. In face, we do not know her whereabouts at all."

There was a slight pause, and Syaoran could here Fujitaka choking.

"That's a lie." Fujitaka murmured.

…

Syaoran could feel the tension growing in the room, and he murmured once again, "I do not know the whereabouts of your daughter, King, and I hope you respect that."

Syaoran could hear Fujitaka breathing slowly get more ragged. He gulped. The king was getting restless and angry.

If he was lucky, he'll be beaten up by his guards. If unlucky…he would be beheaded.

…

"Sakura-san!" a young soldier around fourteen called out.

Sakura, who was in the tent, walked out immediately, and she looked at the soldier, slightly alarmed, "What is it?"

"Prince Syaoran is in trouble. The King got angered, and now, we don't know what his fate may be! As you are a lady, you may be able to slip into the palace grounds unnoticed – as a servant. Please Sakura, we beg you to help the prince."

Sakura looked at the soldier, and she murmured, "Whatever made you think I wouldn't help him?" and she turned around, and she said loudly, "Can someone please bring me some servant clothes, a basket and some fruit inside?"

_Bless you, _the young soldier thought.

A few minutes later, no more, no less, Sakura ran out of the tent, dressed as a servant girl, "Here, if I do not come back in three days, declare me dead."

The young soldier was astonished at Sakura's courage and determination to save Syaoran, "Alright."

And Sakura ran off after the soldier pointed her in the direction of the castle.

…

It was late afternoon when Sakura got to the castle on foot, and she clamed herself down before approaching the gates. She smiled gracefully at the guards by the gate, and she said, "I just finished picking the fruit for the kitchens."

Sakura smiled to herself. She knew that the Kinomoto castle always collected fruit at around four o clock in the afternoon. How she knew that, Sakura didn't know.

The guards nodded slightly, and they said, "You returned awfully early today, girl."

Sakura smiled, "But my basket is already full, so I preferred to come back then wander around in the wild where all danger can attack you."

The guards laughed at this wisdom, and one opened the door, "Bring them to the kitchens immediately."

"Yes sir." Sakura replied, nodding, "I take my leave upon you then."

And she quickly scrambled off down the pathway, while the guards turned back around, unaware that the castle had just been trespassed.

Sakura hid behind a nearby wall, and she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "That was easy…now where is the way to the Great Hall, where Syaoran was going to meet Fujitaka?"

_Down the hallway, and two doors to the left from the start. _

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Who was talking to her? But it didn't really matter…she hurried along the hallway, and followed the instructions of the mysterious voice.

…

"So you're going to kill me, aren't you?" Syaoran muttered, "Not exactly a fair match, King Fujitaka. I am weapon-less while you have a sword in your hand."

Fujitaka narrowed his eyes, "You took my daughter away. Tell me her whereabouts now!"

"I told you before; I don't know where she is! I don't even know her, apart from the fact she is my fiancée!"

Fujitaka held the sword at Syaoran's neck, "Then die…"

"Stop!"

The echo rang around the room, and Syaoran looked over at the doorway, where Sakura was standing, and her eyes wide with fear.

"Sakura! Run!" Syaoran yelled.

Fujitaka loosened his grip on the sword. The girl…she had emerald eyes and that…that unmistakable auburn hair. And the name…Sakura… his dear Sakura… could it be?

"You vile, atrocious ruler! You call yourself fair and worthy to be king when here you are, attacking a weapon-less man! You dare call yourself righteous?" Sakura hissed, walking forwards towards Sakura.

Sakura slapped Fujitaka on the face, and she said, "I don't care who you are, but you have no right to kill Syaoran!"

Fujitaka stared at the girl, and looked at her hand. On the second finger of her hand, was a scar. A long scar that ran from the top of her finger to the joint. Only…only Sakura Kinomoto, princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom had that scar…caused by Touya slashing a blunt sword against it unintentionally.

"Sakura?" Fujitaka choked.

Sakura glared at him, and she knocked the sword out of his hands, "That's my name. So what?"

Fujitaka's eyes brimmed with tears, and he embraced Sakura, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry for everything…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt herself hugging back.

_What's going on? Why am I hugging him back? And why does he seem…so familiar? _

**End of Chapter Fifteen **

A/N: Wow. I have to admit, the time period of one month suddenly transformed into three whole months without any updating at all. It's probably because I got stuck on the storyline, and couldn't write anything at all… Either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

An awfully short chapter, but a chapter none the less.

Next update could range anywhere from two weeks to four months…


End file.
